


Let My Love In

by AuthentiKait



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And Harry secretly adores it, Angst, Eggsy can sing really well, Explicit Language, Harry Hart Lives, Inspired by 'Lay It All On Me' by Rudimental ft Ed Sheeran, M/M, Pining Idiots, Pre-Slash, Singing, because why not, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthentiKait/pseuds/AuthentiKait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Let my love in, let my love in, lay your heart on me..'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Love In

Harry slips back through the front door with a quiet click, the silence in his townhouse. Is Eggsy already gone? Did he pack his things and leave after Harry stormed out of the house?

A stupid argument, Harry chastised himself for the thousandth time as he hung up his coat on the rack, the glow of the lamps outside glittering through the window. He was wracked with guilt, and now Harry might just have scared away the only person who loved him just as much as he loved them. 

"We're worried about you!" Eggsy had exclaimed frustratedly as they argued in Harry's kitchen, the kettle rising to a screech behind them. "Ya'rn't copin' 'Arry, 'specially since ya stopped going to therapy!"

"Because no amount of therapy is going to make the memories in my head just dissipate, Eggsy, and as much as you worry about me it is not going to help," Harry had thundered back, temper rising as he beheld the man before him, fists clenched, back stiff with anger.

"I only worry about ya because I care about ya , you fuckin' bastard! Don't ya see tha'? Everythin' I do is to show just how much I fuckin' care about you, but ya don't take no notice!"

"Eggsy, stay out of it, I'm begging you, otherwise I may say some things I will come to deeply regret-"

"Go and fuckin' say 'em then, get it all out in the open!"

But Harry had just walked out, away from the boy he had fallen so badly for, through his own front door and into the London streets. And now, three hours later, he was back, at 1:30am in the fucking morning, to admit that he was wrong- if Eggsy was willing to listen, if he was still even here.

The first few strums of a guitar being played across the hall in the spare room, Eggsy's room, reached Harry's ears, and with quiet footsteps, he approached the doorway, careful to stay out of sight. 

"All alone as you look through the door, nothing left to see...

If it hurt and you can't take no more, lay it all on me..."

The soft symphony of Eggsy's voice combined with the acoustic guitar filled the house, and Harry leaned back against the wall, head making contact with the wallpaper as he closed his eyes, losing himself in the emotion and the song.

"No you don't have to keep it under lock and key, cause I will never let you down..."

Harry peeked around the doorway to see Eggsy, one leg folded under the other, guitar in his lap, playing away as he sang, eyes completely focused on the movement of his fingers on the strings.

"And if you can't escape all your uncertainties, baby I will show you how,"

Harry found himself standing in the doorway before he knew what he was doing, staring at Eggsy unashamedly as he sang, unaware of his audience.

"Let my love in, let my love in, lay your heart on me,"

Eggsy sang purely and wholly, putting every fibre of his being into the performance as Harry stood, transfixed, feet rooting him to the spot.

"If you're hurting if you're hurting, you can, lay it all on me".

Eggsy's eyes opened and flicked upwards, landing on Harry, but he didn't miss a beat as he kept singing and playing.

"You can lay it all on me". His eyes were locked with Harry's unwavering, and the raw emotion being communicated through the song resonated right through Harry and into his core. Eggsy was singing, and it wasn't just in passing, whatever came to mind- this song was for him, especially for Harry. "Lay it all on me, if you're hurtin' if you're hurtin', you can lay it all on me".

They both remained caught in each other's gaze for the rest of the song, Eggsy not even breaking away to look down at the guitar, the lyrics streaming forth from his lips and branding themselves in Harry's brain.

"So if you're hurting babe, just let your heart be free, you got a friend in me  
I'll be your shoulder at any time you need, baby I believe  
So if you're hurting babe, just let your heart be free, you got a friend in me  
I'll be your shoulder at any time you need, baby I believe-

You can lay it all on me".

Eggsy was playing his heart out, strumming those strings like it was the last time he'd ever play a guitar, and Harry could do nothing but watch, rooted to the spot as he was, as the words singing out of his boy's mouth reverberated around the room.

"Lay it all, lay it all on me, lay it all on me..." Even in the final few seconds of the song, Harry was still just as spellbound, wanting Eggsy to just keep singing, on and on until the end of time. 

And now there was silence, the gaze still held between the two men, neither moving. For a long moment, they appeared to be communicating with their eyes, the windows to the soul, and Harry didn't need to be told twice what Eggsy's soul wanted. 

And breaking the spell, Harry surges forward, and kisses Eggsy like his life depends on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a larger fic that I wasn't happy with so I cut it down to this, still not great but I hope you liked it!


End file.
